Christian.delgado.9678 as "Tyler" (Studio Drama)
21:36 Christiandelgado ~Christian@64.185.192.0 has joined #salhi 21:36 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Christiandelgado. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 21:36 Yo sup 21:36 Im Christian.delgado.9678 auditioning for Tyler 21:37 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 21:38 Gonna audition for Alejandro too, is that cool 21:38 <@TDIFan13> You told me you'd just be auditioning for Tyler. 21:38 <@TDIFan13> And I sort of need to do my homework. 21:38 Oh I get it 21:38 Thats fine, just Tyler 21:38 I dont even do my own homework 21:38 <@TDIFan13> Um, how are you passing school? 21:38 Friends do it for me 21:38 <@TDIFan13> Brilliant. 21:38 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 21:39 What about my confessional 21:39 And audition tape 21:39 <@TDIFan13> Oh, sorry. 21:39 <@TDIFan13> Do you have it? 21:39 No 21:39 <@TDIFan13> ... 21:39 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 21:40 Can Tyler be more of a Ladies Man 21:40 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 21:40 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:40 Nope just dont get in my way dont get too in my face and your good 21:40 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 21:41 Tylers gonna be more of a Ladies Man 21:41 I want him to be more like me and relate to me more maybe score a few chicks in the game like Sierra Heather Bridgette 21:41 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! 21:41 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 21:42 Why would I 21:42 <@TDIFan13> Um, okay. 21:42 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:42 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Duncan13 21:42 * Duncan13 walks over to Tyler and sniffs. 21:42 <@Duncan13> Ah, man. 21:43 <@Duncan13> You reek, dude. :| 21:43 <@Duncan13> On the bright side, you certainly did better in the challenge than the new guy. >~> 21:43 What did you say to me Nerd 21:43 <@Duncan13> Nerd? Pffft. 21:43 <@Duncan13> Dude, I was complimenting your effort. 21:43 <@Duncan13> And trying to warn you I don't think new guy's really trying his hardest, comprende? 21:44 You cant tell Tyler what to do! 21:44 <@Duncan13> I wasn't... 21:44 Dont even look at me 21:44 <@Duncan13> Oh, yeah? And if I do? 21:44 <@Duncan13> What are you going to do about it? :@ 21:44 * Picks up Duncan 21:44 You want to say that to my face Geek wad 21:44 <@Duncan13> What? :| 21:44 * Punches 21:44 Dont ever flirt with Heather again 21:44 Duncan13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 21:44 <@TDIFan13> Okay, yeah, that was super. 21:45 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 21:45 It was 2 minutes long 21:45 <@TDIFan13> I told you it had to be short. 21:45 <@TDIFan13> And I think I've got a good idea on where you stand with this role. c: 21:45 Hey 21:45 How come I didnt win Dirk or Patrick 21:46 <@TDIFan13> I don't know, you'd have to ask me that later. 21:46 <@TDIFan13> I don't really remember those auditions, sorry. 21:46 Yo man I just wanna know dude 21:46 <@TDIFan13> Yo, dude. 21:46 <@TDIFan13> I have to go. 21:46 Just tell me 21:46 <@TDIFan13> Okay, well, you made Patrick beat up DJ. 21:46 <@TDIFan13> That's a little... out-of-character, honestly. 21:47 Alright man thanks so much for the opportunity son pce out 21:47 Have fun doing your homework, if I was you Id just get some chick to do it for me 21:47 Do you have a girlfriend 21:47 <@TDIFan13> I'm gay. 21:47 Dude your missing out 21:47 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 21:47 <@TDIFan13> Bye. 21:47 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions